


An Explicit Love Affair

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: Imagine being Crowley’s daughter and falling in love with an arch angel.





	An Explicit Love Affair

You sat on your dad’s throne in hell thinking about the damn angel. Your eye’s went black and you growled a demon in love with an angel. And not just any angel, an arch angel. It was just ridiculous. “Why do you look so gloom princess?”” Came your father’s voice. You looked up and smiled at him, “No reason Dad. Just a rough day. Had a run in with the Winchesters.” He growled, “The Winchesters. What did they do to my girl.” You sighed, “Nothing big, just harassed me really.” He gestured for a hug, and you jumped up to give him one, “Good cause I’m really not in the mood to deal with them today. Go play. I’ve got business to deal with.” You kissed him on the cheek as you skipped away.

You were laying on your bed when he showed up in your room. He glanced around before he focused on you in nothing but a pink bra and a matching pair of skimpy panties. He raised his eyebrows, “Well hello there Sugar. I’ve got two questions for you. Where am I? And who are you?” You smiled at him slyly, “Who am I? I’m the princess of hell, love. And this, this is my love room in hell. Demons aren’t exactly welcomed where you like to hang out Gabe. So I had to bring you to me. Oh by the way my name’s Y/N.” He smiled, “Interesting a demon huh?” You crawled to the edge of the bed, “Yeah a demon, and a princess to top it all off.” He licked his lips, “So why exactly am I here Sugar?” You bit your lower lip, “You like what you see Daddy?”

He smirked, “Mmmm. Come here Kitten.” He grabbed a handful of Y/H/C and pulled hard. Then he kissed you passionately. “Now kitten are you going to be a good girl and do what I tell you?” You nodded your head and reached out for him. He slapped your hand away, “Tsk, tsk princess, did I say you could touch me.” You whimpered, “No, no Daddy.” Gabe smirked, “Ok kitten let’s set down some ground rules. One, there will be no more bringing me to you. I’ll choose when I want to see you. Two, you may not touch me until I tell you you can. And three,” he snapped his fingers and there was a collar around your neck, “You belong to me now kitten.”

He snapped his fingers and both of you were naked. He pushed youback onto the bed, “Are you sure you’re ready for this kitten?” You nodded your head, “Oh god yes Daddy.” He stopped, “Rule four, no saying my father’s name while we’re having sex.” You giggled softly, “Yes Sir.” He grabbed your feet and pulled you down to the foot of the bed. Then he positioned himself between your legs. He kissed up your leg nipping gently. Once he reached your center he buried his face in you and moved his tongue between your folds.

You moaned out and went to grab his hair before you stopped, “Can I touch you Daddy?” He pulled away, “You may kitten.” He moved two fingers through your folds and deep inside of you. His tongue quickly found your clit as you grabbed his hair and tugged gently. You bucked your hips up into him as he curved his fingers just right hitting your g-spot. You moaned out louder and he placed his other hand on your hip to keep you in place. He pumped in and out of you harder and faster and circled your clit a few more times until you were spilling your juices all over him and screaming out his name.

He stood up wiping your juices off his face, “Come mere kitten.” His enormous penis already erect. You crawled to the edge of the bed and licked your lips. You smiled up at him, “May I Daddy?” He nodded, “Yes you may kitten.” You reached out and grabbed his enormous cock stroking it a few times before taking as much of him as you could into your mouth. You circled tip of his cock with your tongue, then hollowed out your cheeks and bobbed up and down on his shaft. He moaned out and grabbed a handful of your hair. You reached around to play with his balls as you took him further into your mouth. All of the sudden he yanked your head back. Yanking you off his cock with a pop. “Keep that up kitten and i’m gonna come in that pretty little mouth of yours. And that’s not where I want to come tonight.

He pushed you back onto the bed then stood over you stroking himself, “You are so beautiful kitten.” You smiled and reached out for him, “I need you so bad Gabe.” He looked down at you, “How bad princess?” You squirmed, “So bad Daddy. Please quit teasing me already.” He climbed on top of you and lined up with your entrance, “You ready kitten?” You nodded, “Yes Daddy.” He rammed inside you, then stilled giving you a second to adjust to the size of him. You gasped at the feeling of him filling you up. Then you buck up into him to signal that you were ready. He pulled all the way out then rammed back in causing you to moan out his name. You tangled your fingers in his hair as he nipped down your jawline then bit your neck hard. Marking you as his. It didn’t take long before you felt that familiar feeling raising in your stomach, “Daddy I’m gonna come.” He smirked and started ramming you harder and faster, “Then come for Daddy, princess.” A few pumps later and you were spilling your juices all over his cock. It didn’t take him much longer to spill his inside of you. He kissed you passionately and hungrily as you both came down from your highs. Then he rolled off you.

You laid your head on his chest and he smiled, “That was perfect kitten.” You smiled, “Thanks you Daddy.” He chuckled, “So tell me kitten. Why an angel?” You blushed and hide your face in his chest. He lifted your chin, “Come on princess you can tell me.” You smiled, I saw you with the Winchesters one day, and ever since then I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.” He kissed you on the forehead, “Well lucky me. I’m glad you couldn’t get me out of your head.” You smiled, “I’m just glad you didn’t turn me down.” He looked at you in shock, “Who would turn you down?” You shrugged your shoulders and he pulled you closer.


End file.
